Trucks
by rocker95
Summary: The barnyard has discovered that Alligator and Prunella have returned and have caused machines to come to life.
1. A Maximum Overdrive Begins

Episode 11: Trucks

Chapter 1: A Maximum Overdrive Begins

A black Mack was being driven when it tried to control itself.

"What the?" the guy said.

He stopped real quick to check if something bad's going on. When he lit a cigarette, a black 80s Monte Carlo was coming down the road so the door slammed open pushing the driver in front of the Monte Carlo.

The semi's headlights were red and there was an evil laugh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Barnyard, 10:58 a.m.

Everyone was eating breakfast. Daisy, Abby and Otis weren't at the table.

Abby and Otis sat down at the table holding hooves.

Bessy looked up from her newspaper smiling at them then looked back down at the newspaper.

"Hey honey." said Daisy.

"You're getting bigger." said DJ.

"Wow! Not only has Otis said that before but now you have! I've got to talk to you later." said Daisy.

"Son, you know that embarrasses a girl right?" asked Bessy.

"No, mom. Not really." said DJ.

"I love you." Otis said to Abby.

"I love you too." Abby said to Otis.

"If that wasn't said at the right time..." said Bessy.

DJ got a text message.

"Nate's coming today." said DJ.

"Oh, you mean the coward that when we got the ruby sun, ran off?" said Otis snotty. "I remember him."

"You don't know him!" said Bessy and glanced back down at her newspaper. "Oh my gosh!"

"What!" asked DJ.

"There's some truck driver that was killed. The word is they don't know who did it. They say when the police got there, a semi door was open and there was blood on the front of a Monte Carlo!" said Bessy.

"This sounds like something that would happen in Maximum Overdrive or Trucks." said DJ.

Right then, a TV had polygons on its screen like on Maximum Overdrive.

"Unplug the TV!" shouted DJ and they all ran over to unplug it.

DJ quickly unplugged it.

Daisy was standing up behind the table with red and white swirls in her eyes, so DJ walked over to her and shook her.

"Daisy, snap out of it!" said DJ. "I don't want you hypnotized!"

She shook her head.

"What happened?" asked Daisy.

"Something really scary." said DJ. 


	2. More Horror

Chapter 2: The Horror Begins

*I'm spinning round*Calling Out*I'm falling down*I don't care*I don't care*What you think of me right now*Cause I'm gonna have a breakdown*

All the animals danced to Hawthorne Heights when the song changed.

*Alejandro*Alejandro*Alley Alejandro*Alley Alejandro*She won't look at you*Won't look at you*

"Who changed the song!" asked Abby.

"I did!" spoke the CD player. "Starting tonight, all animals will daaaa" it said as it was being unplugged.

"This can't be happening!" said DJ.

"Believe it or not, it is." said Pig.

DJ smacked him in the back of the head and said "Duh!"

"Ow!" said Pig.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Abby. "If a semi's on the road, it'll try to run someone over!"

"We've gotta close the roads!" said Bessy.

Then, Abby's semi started up and started to circle the barn.

"It's too late!" said Pig.

"Ya think?" said Bessy.

"Please don't hit me!" begged Pig.

DJ got a text message.

"Nate's on the road!" shouted DJ.

Then, another text message came up that said "I'll kill you, COW!". The phone had metal legs and cut DJ. He dropped it and stomped on it hard with his right hoof. Now, it was a heap of junk and a tiny blue volt jumped out the side.

"Can't we have a break around here!" said Bessy. "If it's not a Beady, it's Dag or bees or Prunella and Thor or Bingo or Baxter or Ver-"

"Mom! Drop the list!" said DJ.

"I bet this is DJ's girlfriend, Alligator's work." said Abby.

"She's not real!" shouted DJ.

"She was in our world before!" said Otis.

"Nevermind." said DJ.

"Honey, may I talk to you for a second?" asked Daisy to DJ.

In their room.

Daisy had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" asked DJ.

"Do you remember when Teresa first came to the barnyard and I said I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked DJ.

She was crying as she tried not to speak. "I had a miscarriage yesterday." she cried.

It felt like hell to DJ. First, Maximum Overdrive becomes real and now, a son or daughter will never be born.

"Is that why you said you needed to see me this morning at breakfast?" DJ said trying to be strong.

"Yes." cried Daisy.

They both cried on each other's shoulders. 


	3. Nate and the Mack

Chapter 3: Nate and the Mack

Nate was on the road in a black Lamborghini Diablo (instead of his truck from Ruby Sunlight). Little Otis and Little Abby were in the back seat. Little Freddy, Little Peck, Little Pig and Freakish Pip didn't usually come on trips when the couple did. They stayed behind at their farm where Ashlynn was. (Ashlynn's from How Otis & Abby Got Together).

"May I go over a set of rules, love-doves?" asked Nate.

"Ugh!" said Little Otis. "Sure!"

"You guys know you're called Little Otis & Little Abby whereas at our place, we only call you Otis and Abby." said Nate.

"Okay." they said.

"And please, do not keep them up ALL night!" said Nate.

"Ugh! Okay, we'll PRETEND to sleep." said Little Abby.

"That's my couple!" said Nate.

Right then, a red Kenworth tow truck went for a head-on collision towards the three.

A snow plow came out of the front with a green laser spear. So, the results were a four-piece truck: two top pieces, right and left; and the same for the bottom. It then exploded behind the car.

Meanwhile at the Mack, a voice called from the truck.

"Cop!" it whispered.

The cop walked over to the trailer and a green sulfuric acid jumped out, grabbed him, the police car and the Monte Carlo, pulled them into the trailer and the acid in the trailer turned into rocks. Next, the door shut.

Barnyard.

"There's one conclusion I can come to of why machines are alive." said DJ.

"Let's hear them." said Abby.

"It's either from that time Daisy told me to go to Veronica's farm and I went or something else." said DJ.

"Why would they be circling US?" asked Daisy. "We don't have gasoline!"

"But they know I've got the power!" said DJ.

The farmer's trucks (a red farm truck and the black Dodge Ram) started up.

"Not more!" said Peck.

"What are we going to do?" cried Abby. "Is this the end?"

"Come on dear, it's gonna be okay. DJ won't let anything happen." said Otis.

"Yeah, and stop using the end because if I'm here, it won't be." said DJ.

"DJ! She's scared!" said Otis.

"And I'm telling you, those THINGS won't get in my way!" said DJ. "I'm going to get the hens."

On the road, Nate's car just passed the Mack.

It started up and followed them. 


	4. Nate Arrives

Chapter 4: Nate Arrives

A few hours later, it was dark. Nate and the clone couple arrived with the Mack behind them. They parked in front of the barn and and ran inside with Little Otis & Little Otis.

"It's the smaller Otis and Abby!" said DJ excited.

"Why you excited?" asked Otis. "The last time they were here, they NEVER...LET...US...SLEEEEEP!"

"That just makes my day!" said DJ with a smile.

"Listen, we promised they'd let you!" said Nate.

"Hey big Otis, guess what!" asked Little Otis.

"I'm pregnant!" said Little Abby.

Everyone screamed.

"Gotcha!" said Little Otis.

"Dude, dudette, don't prank us like that!" said DJ.

"But it's not a prank, it's true!" said Little Otis.

Everyone screamed again.

"Gotcha again!" said Little Abby.

"Are you?...Or are you not?" asked DJ.

"I'm not pregnant." said Little Abby.

"Thank you!" said DJ.

"Don't mention it, cutie!" said Little Abby.

DJ gasped.

"The little blobber-mouths!" said Dallas.

"Something like this happened on Day 1 of their lives!" said Otis.

"It's your faulty screw up, dummy!" said Nate.

Daisy gave big Abby a hateful look.

"Abby, do you like my HUSBAND!" she shouted.

"No?" said Abby.

"Lie!" shouted Daisy. The two girls picked up shovels.

"This is where it hits the fan!" said DJ.

"Ladies, stop!" shouted Otis.

Abby obeyed.

"It's not worth it." DJ said to Daisy so she then calmed down.

"We have got machines trying to kill us!" shouted Bessy. "Can't we just get along!"

DJ and Daisy went "to bed", so did Abby and Otis.

"Abby, I wish I could punish you." Nate said to Little Abby.

"We're going to do what they are!" said Little Otis.

"No you're not!" said Nate. "Stay right here!"

The walls and doors came up.

"What ARE they doing?" asked Pig.

"Well, let's see. Two married girls were just about to get into a jealousy fight, it's night, there is nothing to but read, they need comforted, so I'd say they're ha-" started Nate.

"Okay there, soldier!" said Bessy. 


	5. The Culprits

Chapter 5: The Culprits

Everything electrical had been unplugged and the lights were off.

DJ and Daisy's room.

Daisy was on DJ kissing him while they played hoofsy and her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist.

"Honey, I'm not going to marry Abby." said DJ then continued to kiss her.

"I'm sorry for the mayhem I could've caused." said Daisy then kissed DJ.

"It's okay. These trucks give me something to do." said DJ then Daisy laughed.

"We've gotta destroy the machines somehow." said DJ.

2:00 a.m.

Nate, Bessy, Dallas, Little Otis and Little Abby were the only ones up.

"This is ridiculous." said Nate.

"There's about nothing we can do." said Bessy.

The Dodge Ram hit a power box outside.

"They got the powerbox!" said Nate.

Then, the Mack hit a water pump.

"...And the water pump!" said Bessy.

Morning.

Nate had slept on the table with a blanket over him; Bessy slept on the floor; and Little Otis and Little Abby stayed up all night.

DJ, Abby, Daisy, Otis and the others woke up and Nate's car came to life.

"Um, Nate, why is THE CAR alive!" asked DJ.

"I installed a driver defense system. You press a button and weapons come out the sides." said Nate.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"Those can even kill ME!" said DJ.

"Oh jeez, this IS the end!" cried Abby.

"That thing is being controlled by the defense system and it is going to try to kill us!" said DJ.

"We gotta destroy the vehicles!" said DJ.

"Weapons will come out each side of the car!" said Nate.

"What about the roof?" asked DJ.

"We can't DROP anything on it!" said Nate. "It'll just move!"

"...No, but we can drop IT!" said DJ. "We just need a really heavy helicopter so it doesn't weigh it down."

"When do we do it?" asked Daisy.

"Night." said DJ. "I'll make gas pumps appear for the semis."

"Okay." said Abby.

"Take my car to get a helicopter." said DJ to Daisy. "It's designed not to put out light."

"Will do!" said Daisy with a smile.

"Your plans aren't necessary!" said an echoed girl's voice DJ heard before and evil clown laughs followed.

Sweet Tooth (from Twisted Metal 1) and Alligator appeared.

"Remember me, babe?" asked Alligator pointing a gun in DJ's face.

Next, a familiar female donkey lowered from the ceiling by a grapple gun.

"Prunella!" said Pip.

"Hi, Pip!" said Prunella evilly.

"I should've known this was you!" said DJ.

"And I brought a crew!" said Alligator.

"Why do you insist on making our favorite horror movies our problems?" asked DJ.

"You told me you'd work on my character but you never did!" shouted Alligator.

"What's you two's pathetic stories?" asked Bessy.

"Sweet Tooth's my brother!" said Alligator.

"You're not even the same species!" shouted Nate.

"Doesn't matter!" said Alligator.

"The last time I visited, I purposely tried to make my boyfriend, Thor jealous. And it happened. But part 2 failed! He was supposed to kill Pip. But I come to find out, ALLIGATOR's boyfriend's MOM beat us up. So why not join Alligator and Sweet Tooth to kill the whole barnyard using their own scary movies. I hate the word barnyard as I hate the word fire because that's what happened to MY farm." said Prunella.

"Alligator, I'm deleting you." said DJ.

Alligator dropped to her knees.

"Please, no! I don't wannna be deleted! I love you! I want to have children with you! I wanna marry you! Please!" she begged.

"I don't give another chance!" said DJ.

"Just shoot him!" shouted Prunella.

DJ used his powers to steal the pistols away from the trio.

Otis, DJ and Daisy had them now.

DJ shot Alligator on the shoulder.

Prunella and Sweet Tooth were trying to stayed by her side while DJ tried to find the game file on the computer. First, he deleted the game from the desktop and then he deleted it from the recycle bin. The machines stopped running by themselves while Alligator dissolved into the air. The Mack was pulled into the Trucks DVD while Sweet Tooth and the Monte Carlo (from the beginning of the story) went into the oldest and the 2011 Twisted Metals.

Outside, the cop and his car (also from the beginning of the story) were unharmed. Prunella stood with a scared look on her face.

"Still looking for a gang to join?" asked DJ. "I hear there's a great place for you...IN JAIL!"

DJ tied a rope around her hooves which were behind her back.

DJ and Otis put on disguises and took her outside.

"This girl is a culprit of evil machines." said DJ. "She has a donkey disguise glued on permanently to conceal her identity forever!"

"The machines is a lie!" shouted Prunella. "Alligator controlled them!"

"Alligator?" the cop said confused.

"That's such a stupid name. Who'd really be called that?" asked DJ.

"Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent!" said the cop.

"No!" cried Prunella. "I'm not a human!"

"Sure you're not!" said the cop.

"Nooooo!" cried Prunella being thrown in the back of the police car and cried on her way to human jail. 


	6. After Trucks

Chapter 6: After Trucks

Daisy walked in to where DJ was standing.

"So, scary maximum overdrive huh?" asked Daisy with her head sitting on her hooves on DJ's shoulder.

"It was pretty hellish, Daisy." said DJ. "But we ended it. My game's cancelled. Prunella's in human jail."

"Well, there was one romantic time in there." said Daisy.

"I DID learn some things." said DJ. "Don't make games, don't watch horror movies and don't play violent games."

Daisy laughed and kissed DJ.

Nate came in the room.

"Cousin, I've decided I'm going to stay." said Nate.

"That's nice." said DJ.

"You think there'll ever be another maximum overdrive?" asked Nate.

"Not for a long time." said DJ.

"You think anything else?" asked Nate.

"I think it was just a Scary Movie 6." said DJ.

"Catch ya later." said Nate. "I'm shipping them back home then taking care of pyro business."

"Don't hurry back!" said DJ.

"I hate scary movies." said Daisy.

"Me too." said DJ and kissed her.

Meanwhile, a few hours later.

High over the woods, Nate hovered a red helicopter with the black Lamborghini attached to a magnet hanging from a wire.

"Audios weapon car!" said Nate and dropped the car exploding it.

"I gotta get me an unarmored car." he said.

Below in the woods, Jason Voorhees stared at the flaming car.

Ch ch ch- ha ha ha

The car drove itself out of the fire.

"WRAITH!" it whispered.

THE END

Next: It's gonna be a pretty hot episode! What will the barnyard do when a lava curse is put on faucets and then turns into a lava mess? 


End file.
